


Fitting It In

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha!Lucifer, Dirty Talk, Fisting, M/M, Mild Degradation, NSFW, Omega!Nick, Sibling Incest, Twincest, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer is fisting Nick.





	Fitting It In

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Fisting Square on my SPN ABO Bingo Card

Nick whined as he clawed at the bedsheets beneath him. “Hurry up,” he grunted.

“Patience is a virtue,” Lucifer said calmly, “Especially when you’re asking me to shove my entire fist into your ass.”

“Not like it doesn’t stretch or provide plenty of lubricant,” the younger twin grumbled before giving a yelp as his Alpha swatted his rear.

“Behave,” Lucifer warned, “Or I’m going to not do this at all.”

“Like you would back out now,” Nick snorted, turning his head to look back at his brother, “You’ve been wanting to do this almost more than me.”

Lucifer flashed a quick grin at the Omega. “True. But don’t tempt me.”

Nick pressed his ass down onto Lucifer’s three fingers firmly, smirking as Lucifer groaned. “Tempt you to do what, big brother?” he asked playfully.

“You’re such a fucking little tease,” Lucifer said affectionately, squeezing one of the taut globes of Nick’s ass.

“Like you aren’t,” Nick laughed. “If you had it your way, I wouldn’t ever leave our bed. Or our house.”

“Or deal with clothes,” Lucifer smirked. “What can I say? I’ve got a needy, greedy little Omega who is always pawing at me.”

“You’re just so incredibly Alpha,” Nick purred. “Not my fault it gets me horny and leaking slick for your thick-”

He was cut off as Lucifer began sliding a fourth finger slowly in, next to the other three. Nick moaned lowly as he felt his ass stretch and his hole leak slick to accommodate the larger mass now occupying the normally small area. “Fuck, it feels like your knot,” he whined.

“Does it?” Lucifer asked softly.

“It’s about that big,” Nick panted, ducking his head down between his arms, giving his twin a better view of his stuffed hole as he caught his breath. “The knot’s better though.”

“I just like seeing you stuffed,” Lucifer shrugged, his fingers seeking out Nick’s prostate and grinning triumphantly when he found it and pressed down firmly on it.

A wail echoed from Nick’s throat as he lifted his head up and arched his back, completely shifting the angle of Lucifer’s fingers inside of him. His eyes widened and he whimpered loudly.

“Does that feel good, little Omega?” Lucifer whispered lowly, temptation wrapped in a bow as he massaged his twin’s prostate, watching the precum dribble from Nick’s cock. “Do you like having big brother’s fingers inside of you?”

“Yes, yes Alpha, oh God,” Nick whined, tightening his hold on the sheets beneath them.

“I don’t think God is here, baby brother,” Lucifer murmured. He let up on Nick’s prostate and let the Omega catch his breath. “Not for dirty little Omegas like you, who like having their big brother’s dicks in their tight little holes and knotting them full.”

Nick whined, closing his eyes. There were days he swore he could get off on Lucifer’s sinful words alone. While sibling incest was considered normal in society, twins were not and he knew he got some strange looks when Lucifer and he were out and acting like betrothed couples. They couldn’t bring themselves to care. As Nick put it, “If I’m going to Hell for it, I don’t wanna go to Heaven.”

Lucifer began worming his thumb in. “And not just any big brother. No, you couldn’t have fallen for Michael, the strong Alpha that he is. No, you fell for your own twin. You wanted me above all else. You remember your first heat?”

God, did Nick ever. His first heat he was begging for Lucifer. Lucifer had gone into rut a week earlier, and their bedroom smelled so much like the Alpha it hurt. Lucifer managed to have self control for three days before bursting into their room and sliding deep into his younger brother. Nick came almost immediately and slept for two hours, tied for half of that on Lucifer’s knot.

“You were such a little horny Omega for me, and I loved it, and you’re still that wanton for me.” Lucifer’s voice was in awe. “And I love you every day.”

The thumb slipped in, and Nick’s hole sucked in Lucifer’s hand as he closed it into a fist and squeezed.

Nick mewled pathetically, shamelessly rocking back onto Lucifer’s fist.

“That’s it, baby,” Lucifer cooed, “Fuck yourself on my fist. God, this is the hottest thing. I can see perfectly how greedy you are for me. You just want me in you all the time, don’t you?”

Nick nodded his head, moaning and whimpering as he fucked himself onto Lucifer’s fist. He felt so full, so fucking full, it hurt. He clenched down and was rewarded with white-hot pleasure erupting along his spine. He was close, so close.

“I bet my baby brother is so close to cumming, so close to dirtying our bed with his release,” Lucifer’s voice was back, in a haze, but Nick could understand it. Nuclear war could’ve broken out outside, but Nick would only hear Lucifer’s voice in these moments. “So close, aren’t you, baby?”

“Yes, Alpha, Alpha please,” Nick begged in a whimper.

“Cum for me, my little Omega,” Lucifer tempted. “Cum.”

Nick came, screaming as the pleasure went from white hot to something indescribable as he spilled onto their bedsheets. His rim clamped down hard on Lucifer’s wrist. He could feel everything, everything was too much-

And just like that, he came down from his high, trembling and whimpering as his body crashed back down to Earth.

“Shh, baby, I’m here.” There was Lucifer, soft and gentle and warm. His Alpha. His twin. The only person he could love like this. “I’m right here, I’ll take care of you, Nicky.”

As Nick relaxed, Lucifer slowly withdrew his dripping wet fist from him. The entire hand from the top of his wrist down to his fingertips was covered in Nick’s slick and he licked it off the best he could, sighing happily at the taste. No matter how many times he’s licked his brother’s slick from his hand or his ass, he’s always going to be enthralled by the taste and scent, the same yet different from his own.

Gently, he guided Nick onto his side and looked at him critically, assessing his Omega’s needs before climbing into bed and tugging Nick close. His younger brother clung to him, burying his face into Lucifer’s neck and scenting him needily.

“Shh, I’m here,” Lucifer whispered, rubbing Nick’s back. “Did you have fun?”

Nick nodded and Lucifer felt him smile against his chest. “Yeah,” he whispered hoarsely.

“Let me get you some water,” Lucifer said, starting to climb out of bed but Nick pulled him back in.

“It can wait,” Nick said. “I need you right now.”

Lucifer smiled and kissed the top of the Omega’s head. “You always have me, little one.”

Nick leaned up for a slow, gentle kiss. “I love you, Alpha.”

“And I love you, little Omega.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
